Caption This!
' Caption This! (#326)|next=yes|nextvideo= Game of Thrones (1-3) (#327)}} Caption This! was the ninth episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. It had the girls play a game where they have to come up with the funniest caption for an image. This video was uploaded on July 1st, 2015 and was the 326th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls introducing Sydney as the guest and Sydney introducing the game they are going to play. Sydney explains that she is going to show a picture and Andrea and Mackenzie have to come up with the funniest captions for it. Sydney also mentions that the loser of the game has to make the best face they can make and they're going to make a caption out of it. Round 1 After being astounded by the image, Mackenzie asks Sydney where she got the image from, Sydney saying that she got it from the magical internet. Mackenzie also comments that her caption is more subtler than Andrea's caption. Andrea also jokes that the priorities of the woman in regards to Mackenzie's caption is a bit skewered, while Sydney says her caption would've been "Mother Nature" saying that it looks like the woman is giving birth to the world. In the end, Sydney decides to give Andrea the win. Round 2 Mackenzie and Andrea seem to be appalled by the image, Mackenzie saying that she can never unsee the image. After reading the captions, the girls find both of them humorous, though Sydney gives Andrea the win again, saying it got her to outright laugh. Round 3 Mackenzie finds the picture cute and wonders how the goat got on the bike. After writing down their captions, Andrea begins to laugh at her own caption while Mackenzie seems discontent with her caption. After Sydney reads the captions, Mackenzie seems annoyed by Andrea's caption, while Sydney comments on Andrea's handwriting. It takes a while for Sydney and Andrea to get Mackenzie's caption, Mackenzie wondering if it's a little too dark. Sydney tries to judge which one is better, saying that both of them work validly, though Mackenzie already admits defeat. Sydney decides to give Andrea the win, liking her pun, and says that Mackenzie's caption took a while to get. Round 4 Sydney and Mackenzie both like Andrea's caption working as a double entendre, while Sydney gives Mackenzie the win, liking the Disney reference. Andrea jokes the Mackenzie knew that she'd win if she played the Disney card, Mackenzie jokingly admits that she did it on purpose. Round 5 Mackenzie is confused by the image, wondering what the person in the suit is holding. The girls love both captions, Andrea asking which one she is in regard to Mackenzie's caption. Mackenzie adds that the two captions can easily go hand to hand. Mackenzie and Andrea talk out who would be who in the image, Andrea not wanting to be either the person in the suit or the man on the bench. Afterwards, Sydney decides to give Mackenzie the win, making the score 3-2 in Andrea's favor. Round 6 Mackenzie wonders how the picture came to be and says that it has to be a photoshopped image. After reading the captions, Sydney and Mackenzie are confused by Andrea's caption, Andrea saying that it isn't dirty and that they're going to make a fort. Mackenzie asks what Sydney's caption would've been, Sydney saying it would've been "Just tell them what we talked about last night", Mackenzie and Andrea finding it funny. Mackenzie says that Sydney should be given the win instead, which they decide to do. Results In the end, Andrea won the game 3-2, with Sydney winning the last round. Andrea comments that she won nothing, though Mackenzie says that she won bragging rights. Meanwhile, Mackenzie has to make a face for other people to make a caption out of. Sydney decides that Mackenzie should be in the room by herself to make the face, which she does a face. After making the face, a caption comes out on screen reading "This is why... you should always use lube", which was made by Mars. The girls then close the video, announcing Sydney as the Woman Crush Wednesday for the episode, both girls jokingly giving attention to Sydney's chest area. Trivia *Caption This! is the most viewed Woman Crush Wednesday video on the channel. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015